Portal System
The '''portal system '''is a set of navigational stone rings accessible throughout the game. Players can use portals to send characters travelling through space to other worlds, such as from Haskilia to Akloria. The system doesn't become active until Buki, Tal, Elco, and Ailish accidentally trigger a dormant portal using the power of the Shadani Crystal. The centre of the portal network is called the Shadow Nexus. Use When the team first trigger a portal, they all fall through the stone ring and appear in the middle of the Shadow Nexus within the Realm of Shadows. The crystal they had acquired held enough energy to power the portal for an accidental one-way journey, and they became trapped in that realm with no means of returning to Haskilia. Intentional travel through portals was not possible until the characters acquired a piece of the Navigation Stone. Once the characters obtain a piece of the Navigation Stone, they can stand above any active portal pool and delve through to the other side. All portals within Haskilia and Akloria lead to the Shadow Nexus in the Realm of Shadows. From there, the player has access to a ring of portals that send the characters to a number of locations and they may choose where they would like to go. To use a portal, Xbox players must stand above the pool and press (A). Portal Locations * Illumina Countryside * New Brightwater * Temple of Mo * Transentia Research Site * The Shadow Nexus * Crystal Reef * Devil's Belch Canyon * Aklorian Stronghold History The portal system did not exist in Sudeki and Omnia until the Time of Separation, when the fighting of the twin gods began and Sudeki was split into two worlds of light and dark by Heigou. From that point in time, Haskilia and Akloria were divided and inaccessible to each other. The Great Cat Mo of the Shadani Tribe devised a way to get his people to safety from the fighting in their lands by opening a portal to a place called the Realm of Shadows. This Realm, otherwise known as the Shadow World, exists outside of time and space between the worlds. In Shadani folklore, the Realm is sacred and heralded to be their nirvana. It was there that the Shadow Nexus was built, to provide passage to the tribe. Anyone who wished to use a portal had to be in possession of the Navigation Stone. This stone was eventually smashed to pieces, and few people were lucky enough to come across a shard. The largest remaining piece fell into the hands of Felix Lore, whose soul now resides in the realm among the dead. Unfortunately, the Realm became increasingly populated by the souls of the dead and is a dangerous place for the living. The community failed to thrive, and today the last living anthropomorphs who travelled with Mo to reside there are Hexam and the Ferryman. The well of magic from the portals eventually ran dry, and the Shadow Nexus became dormant. When Tal, Elco, Buki, and Ailish obtain the Shadani Crystal, they flee from attackers by climbing a statue above the site of a dormant portal. The energy from the nearby crystal fuels the portal with renewed magic, and the four friends fall through the ring and are teleported to the Shadow Nexus. They find themselves trapped there with no way to return to Haskilia until they encounter Hexam, who had dreamed of their arrival. Hexam informs them that the only way to use a portal is to acquire a piece of the Navigation Stone. He tells them that the largest piece is guarded at the resting place of Felix Lore, which the team eventually acquire for themselves. Notes * It is believed that the troops of the Aklorian raids found a way to enter Haskilia through the portal system. * Transentine scientists unearthed a dormant portal during an excavation of a tunnel in the Transentia mountains. Professor Gottgetreu is an expert in trans-dimensional travel and owns the CCG MKII Deep Driller they used during the project. He led over a 100 experiments on the site, insisting that there would be a way to 'unlock' it. However, his head technician and researcher Shakesby disagrees with the findings and believes that the idea of a cosmic key is a "wild shot in the dark". * The shop owner Kamo is in possession of a Navigational shard and can use the portals. This explains how he can travel between and operate so many stores on far sides of the country concurrently. Category:Gameplay Category:Guide Category:Images Wanted Category:Story